Christine's Story
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Grownup Christine faces the challenge of raising a child by herself. This is obviously AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I shouldn't start another considering I have many in progress fics, some that haven't been updated in years…I will finish them all eventually…. I've wanted to do a grownup Christine story for a while now. I've had this idea rolling around for months so I decided to write it down. I don't know for sure how long this will be. This is obviously AU…. P.S. in this story Christine and Parker are Booth and Brennan's only children.**

* * *

Christine pulled into the driveway of her of childhood home and let out a sigh of relief; her dad wasn't home yet, it would be easier to talk to her mom first. Not wasting a second Christine got out of her car and headed for the door, unlocking it she went inside.

"Mom?"

"Christine?"

"Yeah, who else calls you 'mom'?"

"Parker has on occasion."

"Do I sound like a 36 year old man?"

"No you sound like you. To what do I owe this welcome surprise visit?" Christine appeared in the kitchen and climbed on to a stool.

"Trevor is working a 36 hour shift at the hospital and I don't feel like going home to an empty apartment and cooking for one or getting takeout."

"Ah. So I take it you're staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, if that's okay…"

"Of course it's okay. Your father asked for macaroni and cheese so I'm making that with green beans and garlic toast. I also got a pie from the diner."

"That sounds good to me. Do you need help?"

"You can remove the stems from the green beans while I grate the cheese if you'd like."

"Okay." Christine went to the sink and washed her hands, grabbing the container of beans and the pan. She went back over to the counter and sat down. Brennan let them work in silence for a few minutes, then she said, "Christine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, what's bothering you?" Christine put a handful of de-stemed green beans in the pan and looked up at Brennan. "I'm pregnant. When I told Trevor, he grabbed his keys and phone and left, I haven't seen or talked to him in three days. His phone goes to voicemail when I call. He's at his apartment, I saw his car there plus his light was on when I went by there this morning. I called the admit desk at the hospital they told me he was on shift and couldn't be disturbed in less it was an emergency."

"Aw congratulations Christine. I am sorry that Trev-"

"What am I going to do? We always said we'd have kids, but not now Trever still has four months until he graduates Medical School. He has offers here Chicago, Houston, Pittsburgh, and Helena, Montana! Plus he's still talking about volunteering for a medical relief program in Africa or somewhere."

"Honey, what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to keep the baby if that's what you are getting at. I barely make enough to support myself let alone a kid… I'm supposed to go back for my Master's in the fall, but I may as well defer that, and look for a full time teacher position. Being a sub is good with me going to school, but it is too sporadic to find daycare and stuff. That's why Trevor moved in with me, my apartment is bigger and nicer than his, we were going to split the bills and rent. Now I'll probably have to move into his apartment…"

"Christine your dad and I will help with expenses if you need it. I can probably get the baby into the Jeffersonian daycare when the time comes. Do you know your due date?"

"The doctor says around September 16."

"You already went to the doctor?'

"Yeah, I thought it was the flu. But apparently the antibiotics I was on for my sinus infection interacted with my birth control and despite being extremely careful while I was on them and for a few weeks after I finished I got pregnant."

Brennan chuckled, "MOM it's not funny…"

"That's how you came to be…"

I thought it was because your intern got killed by a guy that was trying to kill dad and he made you stay with him that night."

"It was, but a few weeks before that you dad and I were exposed to a highly contagious virus and were both on a 14 day course of very strong antibiotics…"

Christine smiled. "Do you think dad will be mad?"

"No. he'll be surprised, but he'll understand. He'll want answers from Trevor…"

"That makes two of us…"

"Are you going to let Trevor be involve in the baby's life?"

"I don't know, we always talked about having kids, but now I don't know." Brennan put down the grater and walked around the counter and hugged Christine. "It's going to be okay, Christine dad and I will however you need or want us to."

"I know. I just wish I knew why Trever left, I told him and he got this deer in the headlights look on his face and left. I think it's more than him being scared about being a parent. I'm scared, but it's not the worst thing that could have happened, it's not life threating. I can handle it…"

"You can, but to be fair to Trever It's very scary to find out that you're going to be a parent the first time, especially if it isn't planned. I remember when I found out I was pregnant with you, your dad and I were working an undercover case as 'Buck and Wanda Moosejaw' at the time and I'd been feeling off for a few days and I thought maybe I was pregnant. We finished the case the night Michael Vincent was born and we went to our apartments to change clothes before going to the hospital. I took the test before your father came to pick me up. I didn't tell him until we had seen Michael Vincent and were on our way home-"

"Why'd you wait so long to tell him? I was scared, but at the same time I couldn't wait for  
Trevor to come home so I could tell him. Maybe I should have waited…"

"No, it was right for you to tell him now. I waited to tell your dad because in the beginning of our partnership I was adamant that I didn't want children. A few years into our partnership I wanted to have a child and you father agreed to be the donor…"

"Mom, TMI I don't want to know anymore!"

Brennan smiled, "I didn't go through with it, after your father was diagnosed with a brain tumor, had surgery to remove it and had complications from the anesthesia I couldn't do it. Sitting there waiting for him to wake up not knowing if he would or if he'd be impaired in some way made me realize that I didn't to raise a child by myself. I told your father that I'd raise the child myself knowing full well he'd help whether I wanted it or not."

"I wish Trever was like dad…" Christine concentrated on finishing the green beans.

Brennan was pulling the macaroni and cheese from the oven when Booth walked in the kitchen. "Christine! This is a nice surprise." Booth kissed her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just have something to tell you."

"Okay, what?"

"It can wait until after dinner…"

"If you're sure…"

"I am…"

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too, daddy."

Dinner was conversation of Booth and Brennan's work, Christine's work and terse answers about Trever. After Christine cleared the table so Brennan could load the dishwasher she sat down across from Booth and took his hand.

"I'm pregnant. When I told Trevor, he grabbed his keys and phone and left. I haven't seen or talked to him in three days. His phone goes to voicemail when I call. He's at his apartment, I saw his car there plus his light was on when I went by there this morning. I called the admit desk at the hospital they told me he was on shift and couldn't be disturbed in less it was an emergency." This time when Christine finished her story she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sweetheart, don't cry, we'll get through it. Mom and I will help."

"You're not mad?"

"No. it would be kind of hypocritical of me if I were mad because you got pregnant and weren't married. I'm worried about whatever is going on with Trevor, this isn't like him."

"I know. I don't want you and mom to help, I'll work it out on my own."

"Okay, but if you change your mind…."

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, Christine."

"I should head home, I'm tired."

"Stay here tonight."

"It would be kind of nice to not be alone tonight-"

Brennan waked to Christine and put her hands on her shoulders. "I changed the sheets on your bed the day before yesterday. I believe you still have clothes in the closet. There's a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet."

"Okay, I'll spend the night."

"Good. Sheep in, you need the sleep."

"I will dad. Love you, guys!"

"We love you too, Christine."

As soon as Booth heard the bathroom door shut he turned to Brennan and smiled a little, "we're going to be grandparents, Bones!"

"I know. I'm happy, very happy. I just wish Christine were more happy about becoming a mother."

"She will be as soon as she gets through whatever is happening with Trevor. I'm going to have a chat with him tomorrow."

Brennan nodded, "lust don't hurt him, Booth. Christine will be more upset if you injure him."

"I'm not going to hurt Trevor, he's the only one of her boyfriend's I've ever liked…"

Brennan laughed and kissed Booth's cheek. "I'm going to check into getting the baby into the Jeffersonian daycare in case Christine needs it on Monday."

"Good idea."


	2. Chapter 2

AIt was a little past 8 the next morning when Christine climbed onto a stool at the kitchen counter. Booth looked up from his coffee, "rough morning?"

"And night I couldn't sleep thinking about Trevor, the baby and all that stuff…"

Booth nodded and put a mug in front of Christine "decaf ginger tea, it helped your mom. I'm going to go out for a while. Mom is in her office."

"You're going to go talk to Trevor aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Don't hurt him."

"I'm not. I'm just going to talk to him and find out why he left and see if I can help him work through whatever the problem is."

"Okay. Don't be mad at him…"

"I'm not mad, I'm concerned. I'll be back in a while. Do you need anything?"

"No." Booth came around the counter and kissed Christine's cheek, "it's gonna be okay, Christine."

"I know." Christine watched Booth leave then she got off the stool and went down the hall to Brennan's office. "Good morning, Christine."

Christine flopped down on the couch, "morning mom. How'd you know it was me?"

Brennan looked up from her computer, "your father always hovers over my shoulder when I'm writing a chapter trying to read it before it's published."

Christine laughed, "how come you never let dad read your books before they come out? Aunt Angela gets to read them as you go and I got to read the last one before you sent it to your publisher."

Brennan turned her chair around and smiled, "At first when we started working together I wouldn't let you dad read them because I didn't think the books were good enough. Now I just do it because I enjoy teasing him a little. Plus your dad enjoys going to the bookstore and buying the book too much for me to take that away."

"Dad goes out and buys your books? I just thought the copies on the bookcase in the living room were copies from your publisher or something…"

"No, on the day the books are released your dad drops me off at the lab and then goes to the bookstore closest to the FBI and buys a copy. That night when he goes to sleep I sign it for him…"

"Aw that's cute!" Brennan blushed a little. "Dad went to go see Trevor…"

"He told me he was going to…"

"Can I stay here today?"

"Yes, of course. You can spend the night again if you want."

"I might, I don't know." Brennan nodded and turned back to her computer.

"Mom, do you think should let Trevor be a part of the baby's life?"

"Christine, I can't answer that, it's your decision. Whatever you decide to do your dad and I will support."

"I don't know what I want to do… right now I kinda wanna dropkick him and do it by myself. But when I really think about it I can't see myself denying him the chance of being in his kid's life…"

"Honey, it's a hard decision. I don't really have advice except maybe you should wait to see what happens after your father talks to him."

"Yeah, okay."

"You really should eat something. Toast and an apple or banana always helped me…"

"Dad already gave me decaf ginger tea, it's actually helping."

"He went to the store and got that this morning."

"Really?"

"Yes. When I was pregnant with you, the tea was the only thing that really helped first. I'd drink it then wait a little bit then eat some toast."

"Good to know. I wish Trevor was more like dad..."

"Christine, Trevor is a great guy, he's just going through something right now…"

"I know. I'm just scared that he doesn't what the baby or to be in a relationship with me anymore…"

"While I don't know for certain that's not the case I have a feeling that it isn't. If it is the case you can do this on your own, dad and I will help."

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, Christine."

Booth parked beside Trevor's car and sighed, he didn't want to have this conversation, but something was going on and he needed to get to the bottom of it. Booth quickly made his way to Trever's apartment and knocked on the door, feeling not the least bit guilty about possibly waking him up. A minute later Trevor answered the door. "Mr. Booth, I'm guessing Christine told you about the baby?" Trever stepped back and let Booth enter the apartment.

"She did. She also told us that when she told you, you left her apartment and have been avoiding her calls for the last three days…"

Trevor sighed and looked at the floor before looking up at Booth. "I'm very, very happy we're having a baby…"

"You've got a funny way of showing it…"

"The day Christine told me we are going to have a baby I got some unbelievable news of my own that made me sad and mad that everything is literally happening at once. After she told me she was so happy, so was I to be honest. I couldn't tell her my news, it'd just put a big damper on a really happy day…"

"Trevor, what the hell is going on?"

"I got accepted for that medical relief program in Africa I applied for… I don't leave until May, three days after graduation. I'll be gone for a year. I'm going to miss a lot of her pregnancy and the first eight months the baby's life… as soon as she told me my first thought was how bad the timing sucks. After I left her place I went to see the medical director in person to try and get it postponed or something. I can't turns out I'm the backup doc, the one who was supposed to go got out of it because his wife is also pregnant with their first kid… I could withdraw from the program and go back to the end of the waiting list, it could take years to get accepted to the program again…if I do… who's to say a year from now or whenever will be a better time? I couldn't go back and tell her because I didn't want to upset her, but I guess I did anyway."

"Congratulations! What do you want to do?"

"Thanks. I want to stay here with Christine and the baby and I want to go to Africa too!"

Booth smiled a little, "it's not going to be an easy decision and I have no advice. Talk to Christine before you decide anything, she thinks you don't want the baby…"

"I want the baby and her- I didn't mean that like it sounded."

Booth laughed, "I know what you meant."

"I want this baby so much, but it scares me to death. I don't know how to be a dad."

"No one does, you figure it out as you go along and hope you don't screw it up too much."

"But most other dads have a frame of reference, I don't, my dad left before I was a year old."

"My dad was an alcoholic who beat me, my mom, and my brother on a daily basis. I sure as hell didn't refer to him on how to be a dad…"

"But you had Pops…"

"Yeah. You'll do fine, I'll help and so will Bones."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Christine is at my house…"

"I'll talk to her today. I need to get some sleep first and take a shower. I just got home a few minutes before you got here."

"Get some sleep, I'll text you if Christine goes to her apartment before you talk to her."

"Thanks."

"Trevor relax, I'm not mad at you. Christine won't be either after you tell her what's going on. I don't think she's mad now, she's more concerned and confused than mad."

"I know…" Booth nodded and left the apartment. The house was quiet when he walked inside Booth poked his head in Brennan's office and got her attention. Brennan looked back at Christine sleeping on the couch and pointed to the hallway. Once Booth and Brennan were in the kitchen she turned to him. "Did you talk to Trevor?"

"Yes, the day Christine told him she's pregnant he found out he got accepted to that medical relief program in Africa."

"That's great."

"Yeah, if he goes he'll miss half of Christine's pregnancy and the first eight months of the baby's life…"

"Oh…"

'Yeah, he left to try and get things rearranged and when that didn't work he couldn't go back to her and upset her… that didn't really work, but I think his heart was in the right place."

"It was."

"I missed almost all of Rebecca's pregnancy and I only got to see Parker for a few minutes before Walter showed up. That was one of the hardest moments of my life, it's a hard decision I don't envy either of them."

"Me either. We were talking earlier, Christine doesn't know what she wants to do…"

"Neither does Trevor, I told him not to decide anything until they talk. He said he'd be over to see her after he gets some sleep."

"Okay. I'm making meatloaf and mashed potatoes with broccoli for dinner in case she stays. Plus the left over macaroni and cheese."

"Sounds perfect to me, Bones." Brennan kissed Booth's cheek and went back to her office. A little while later Christine sat on the couch next to Booth. "Hi Angel, feel better?"

"Yeah. Did you talk to Trevor?"

"Yes, he has a reason, I'm not saying whether it's a good or bad one. The two of you need to talk, you've both got a hard decision to make. Nothing is wrong, just some really crappy timing. He'll be over after he sleeps for a little while."

"Okay."

"Christine, everything will be okay, it's just a little bit more complicated."

"I know." Booth kissed the top of Christine's head and picked up the remote, finding a college basketball game they settled back to watch. Brennan was putting the meatloaf in the oven when the doorbell rang, Booth answered it. "Hey, Trevor."

"Hi Mr. Booth. Is Christine still here?"

"Yes, I think she's a little calmer."

"That's good." Booth stepped to the side and let Trevor enter the house. After he closed the door he turned his head toward the back of the house. "Christine, Trevor is here!"

"Relax Trevor, it's gonna be okay." Trevor just nodded. Christine came into the living room a minute later. "Hey…"

"Hey… You want to get something to eat and then we can talk?"

"Sure. Dad, I'm going to leave my car here…"

"That's fine, honey."

Trevor followed Christine to his car, the drive to the diner was mostly silent. Once the waitress brought them their food, Trevor played with his fork for a few minutes before he cleared his throat. "Christine, I'm really, really happy that we're having a baby…" Christine glared at Trevor and took a bite of mashed potatoes.

"I know I have a bad way of showing it, but right before I came home I found out that I got accepted to the medical relief program in Africa."

"Congratulations Trevor, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. If I go I'll be gone for a year. I leave three days after graduation. I'll miss the last four months of your pregnancy and the first eight months of the baby's life... I don't know what I want to do, I want to go, but I want to stay with you and the baby at the same time. When you told me you're pregnant my first thought was how bad the timing sucks. After I left your place I went to see the medical director in person to try and get it postponed or something. I can't turns out I'm the backup doc, the one who was supposed to go got out of it because his wife is also pregnant with their first kid… I could withdraw from the program and go back to the end of the waiting list, it could take years to get accepted to the program again…if I do… who's to say a year from now or whenever will be a better time? I couldn't go back and tell you because I didn't want to upset you, but I guess I did anyway."

"Trevor go to Africa…"

"But…."

"No, you've been talking about this since you were in high school. Do it. Sure I'd like you to be here to help me and watch me get fat and see our kid grow up, but this is a once and a lifetime chance. We'll have other kids. Plus we can email and skype."

"Yeah I guess. Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you for getting accepted and going to Africa, that's a wonderful thing… I'm mad at you for not telling me in the first place and then advoiding me and my calls for three days. Telling me wouldn't have upset me, I'd freaked out a little but I would have gotten over it."

"I handled it badly, I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes. Let's finish dinner and go back to my place so we can plan. We have to get your stuff moved in and get the baby stuff. You have to graduate and I have to find a better job than figure out if I'm going to start my masters in the fall or wait until spring to start it."

"Okay. I'd wait for spring to start your masters. It starts a month before your due date, it will be too much for you to deal with all at once."

'You're right. I'm going to call the school board Monday to see if they have any long tem substitute openings. I need something a little more stable for daycare. Mom said she might be able to get the baby in the Jeffersonian daycare, I hope she can I'd feel better about it if someone in the family were close."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Do you want to find out what we're having?"

"Yeah, I think so. We should be able to find out before you leave. What do you want us to have?"

"I don't care what we have as long as you're both healthy and happy. "

"Everyone always says that. If we had a choice what would you want our baby to be?"

"If I could choose I'd want a little girl that looks exactly like you. What do you want the baby to be?"

"I want the baby to be a boy that looks exactly like you…"

"We're so cliché." they both laughed."

"Yeah, but one of us will get what we want."

"True. Do you want pie?"

"No I want the hot fudge cake, we can split it."

"Okay. "They finished their meal and ordered the cake to share.

"When we're done let's just go back to my apartment and talk more. We can get my car from mom and dad's tomorrow."

"Okay." Once they were on their way to Christine's apartment she sent Booth a text.

Booth's phone peeped and he read the text to Brennan, "Christine says everything is okay, she's not mad at him anymore. They'll pick up her car sometime tomorrow, they're going to her place to talk more and Trevor is going to Africa. "

"Good for them. I'm glad they're working it out."

"Me too. Bones, we're gonna be grandparents…"

"I know, I can't wait."

"Me either."

The next few months flew by for Christine and Trevor he finished school and all of his training. They got him moved into Christine's apartment with Booth and Brennan's help. They got the baby's room ready and found out what they were having. Today was the day either of them wanted to come, Trevor got up early and made Christine breakfast in bed, and then they spent the few hours they had before Christine drove him to the airport talking. Once Trevor's flight was called Christine started crying.

"Chrissy, don't cry, I'll be home before you know it."

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to miss the baby."

"I don't want to go either or miss the baby, but I have to. We'll skype and email. It won't be the same as being there but your mom said they'd try and video everything. If I could get out of going I would, you know that, Christine."

"I know, still sucks though…"

"It majorly sucks." Trevor smiled a little. "I got to go. I love you and our little guy so, so much."

"We love you too." They kissed. "I'll call you when I get to London."

"Okay."

When Trevor walked out of sight Christine let the airport and got in her car. She ended up at Booth and Brennan's house. Christine unlocked the door and went inside, Booth looked up from his paper. "Hi Angel, did Trevor get off okay?"

"Yeah. Where's mom?"

"She's at the grocery store."

"Oh. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course, you can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks."

Booth noticed the tears starting to fall, he stood up and walked to Christine, wrapping his arms around her. "It's gonna be okay, Christine."

"I know…"


End file.
